To Wish Impossible Things
by Interficere
Summary: Kyoko's new role involves acting alongside Ren. And living next door to him. This would have been a fortuitous situation, if only everyone would just stop meddling.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Tsuruga Ren was not having a good day. He had just come out of a meeting with the President of LME, Takarada Lory, who had more or less threatened him into accepting one of the male leads in some ridiculous romantic drama that followed the lives of four university students who lived together. Although it was the type of show that would probably appeal to his audience, it was a very light-hearted role – something he hadn't done in a while. He groaned as he remembered the President's arguments – that he was too serious, too boring, and needed to take a break from intense dramas for a while to do something 'lots of fun and filled with glorious feelings of love!'

Shaking his head, he continued on to the elevator to get to the carpark, where he would be meeting Yashiro, who had left him briefly to return something to his office. He was about to press the button for the elevator when he saw his kouhai walking purposefully towards it. And him. She was wearing a pale pink sundress that was fitted from the waist upwards, with a flared skirt, and a cream-coloured cardigan over the top. It made her look refreshingly innocent, and the dress highlighted her delicate, feminine curves. Her coppery hair was more subdued than usual under the dim lights in the LME foyer, as they were closing for the night. She walked with a mixture of the perfect, almost stiff posture that she had grown up with, and the smooth, sensual walk that she had learnt for her role as Natsu. He regretted teaching her that now. Not only had she completely undermined his masculinity, but she was also looking so effortlessly desirable at that moment.

He didn't realise he'd been staring until Kyoko marched up to him and smiled, her eyes alight with pleasure at seeing her most respected senpai. She bowed as she greeted him. "Good evening, Tsuruga-san! Have you finished work for the day?"

"Hello, Mogami-san," he said, firmly pushing his previous thoughts out of his mind as he gave her a slight smile. In truth, seeing her had improved his day by leaps and bounds already. She was rising in popularity more and more each day, and despite all of Yashiro's efforts to synchronise their schedules, it still left him with little time to see her. "Yes, I've finished with work. I was just going downstairs to meet with Yashiro-san. In fact, do you need a ride home?"

Kyoko blushed as she shook her head vehemently. "Oh no, Tsuruga-san, I've got my bike. I wouldn't dream of imposing. Besides, I need to see Sawara-san before I go." She paused as Ren gave her the dreaded gentlemanly smile.

"Mogami-san, I wouldn't have offered if I thought you would be an inconvenience."

Kyoko visibly wilted under his smile.

He upped the voltage. "In fact, I would be very...hurt if you turned down my offer, since I've gone to the trouble of making it." She looked as if she was about to melt, so he switched to a genuine smile. "Really, Mogami-san. I would like to drive you home tonight. I can come with you to Sawara-san's office, if you'd like. What do you need to see him for?"

"He said that the President called him about a new role for me, which is strange, because I never thought that Takarada-san would be the one offering roles to me that Sawara-san wouldn't already know about. Still, he says it's not a bully role!" Her face split into a wide grin despite herself. "He told me to stop by after I finished changing."

"I see," Ren said, gesturing for her to lead the way to Sawara-san's office. "I'll gladly come with you, and hear about your new role too. Yashiro-san probably will still be a while. We can meet him down there after your meeting."

Kyoko nodded, and moved towards the elevator, still a little hesitant to waste her senpai's time with driving her around and coming with her to meetings.

/

"Ah, there you are, Mogami-kun! My wife just called, so I have to head out soon. Here's the script. You'll be playing the role of Kinashita Nanami, a university student studying architecture. She moves to Tokyo with her friend, Maeda Hachiro, and together, they find housing in Tokyo. They end up living with a roommate each, and the drama basically follows their lives together. It's a romance, of course, and Nanami ends up with her friend Hachiro's roommate, Fuchida Ryou. Ah...Mogami-kun, do you think you could read the script and character description yourself? I really have to go. My daughter has a recital tonight."

Sawara smiled at her apologetically, handing her the script entitled 'House of Four' and a couple of stapled pages. All while he had been describing the drama, he'd been pulling things from drawers and shoving them into various pockets, as well as into his already bulging briefcase. Kyoko would have helped, if she'd known where everything was.

"That's fine, Sawara-san. Thank you so much! I'll read the script and give you an answer tomorrow." She bowed, as Sawara rushed out of the door, pausing only to bow to Kyoko and Ren before dashing towards the elevator.

Ren glanced nervously at his kouhai, who was busy reading through the character description with an adorable smile on her face. Her eyes were alight with pleasure as she quickly assembled the basis of her character in her mind. Already, she was giving birth to Nanami.

Nanami, for the most part, was the kind of girl that she would love to be – completely normal, loving, with lots of good friends, and a normal and happy university life. Alright, so there was one sour point – Nanami liked to go out on dates with guys, and she was a total romantic who believed in trying her luck with lots of people in order to find her soul mate. This couldn't be further from the truth for Kyoko, who had sworn off love and vehemently denied possessing any ability to do so.

She frowned. She didn't know how intense the 'love' component was, but it was, all-in-all, a light hearted, fluffy romance, so she hoped that by pretending she was a lovesick girl, it would be enough to pass by the viewers. However, in her heart, she knew that it wouldn't be enough for her. In order to become Nanami, she would have to fully embrace every aspect of her. Since her romanticism was so important, she couldn't afford to put on a show. No, she would really have to – here Kyoko gulped – learn to love.

For the last few minutes, Ren had been tapping Kyoko on the shoulder gently, trying to get her attention. He couldn't believe the President.

Well, actually, he could. It was the President, after all. This was just the kind of stunt that he'd pull.

His latest endeavours to force the two of them together had failed, of course, and Yashiro wouldn't stop babbling on about it either. Now, he'd been forced to accept this role, not because he needed to 'take a break' as the President has so tactfully put it, but rather because Kyoko was in the drama as well. He growled at the thought of playing her love interest. He didn't know if he would have the self-control to deal with that.

He had now progressed to shaking her gently, as her expression changed from joyful and apprehensive to worried and dismayed. Concerned about the change in her mood, he tried to call her name.

"Mogami-san? Yashiro-san is waiting for us, we should go. Mogami-san? Are you alright? Hello? Mogami-san! Kyoko! Can you hear me?"

At the sound of her given name, Kyoko's head snapped up, and she blushed in chagrin as she remembered where she was. She immediately dropped into a low bow, clutching her script to her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san! I completely forgot...I got so absorbed in reading about my character...I really am sorry." Before Ren could tell her to stand up properly and that he completely understood, she started to vibrate. "Oh! Sorry."

Stepping away from him, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and answered.

"Takarada-san!"

"_Kyoko-chan, have you seen the script yet?"_

"Yes, Sawara-san gave it to me just then. I've read the description for my character, Nanami...I think I'm really going to enjoy playing her! But, uh, Takarada-san, forgive me for asking, but you don't usually ask me if I've accepted my other roles." An indignant whine came through the phone, followed by an offended huff.

"_I'm just very interested in this drama! So, you plan to take it? That's wonderful, very wonderful."_

Kyoko hesitated. She didn't really want to talk about her problems expressing love with love's most ardent advocate. "Well, I'm still thinking about it. I'm not sure if I will be able to play Nanami."

"_Nonsense! I am sure you will do perfectly. But just in case, I'm sure that Kanae-chan would be very eager to help you. She is, after all, playing your roommate in this drama." _Lory smirked as he dropped his bargaining chip. He knew that Kyoko wouldn't be able to resist starring in a drama with her best friend.

There was a short pause as Kyoko's brain exploded with glee. If Fuwa Sho made her radiate with rage, then the sparkles and flowers that she was emitting now were caused by her best friend, Kotonami Kanae. Ren could practically see the fireworks going off in her head, and he couldn't help but wonder what the President has said to provoke such a reaction. Had Maria convinced him to purchase shares of Tokyo Disney, land of all things adored by Kyoko?

"Really? Moko-san is going to be in the drama with me? Okay! I'll do it! I'll definitely make Nanami my own and work my hardest so I don't let her down!" She bounced up and down on the spot a few times as she wrapped up the call with the President, who, on the other end of the line, was feeling very gleeful himself.

In fact, he was quite pleased with the way he'd handled the whole situation, and was now quite content to wait until after the first cast meeting to spring the next surprise on Kyoko and her unfortunate senpai on this new drama, 'House of Four.'

/

**Thanks for reading! I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction, so any feedback is much appreciated, as I'm eager to improve. I'm still coming to grips with the characters, so please excuse any OOC-ness. (Of course, it'd be very beneficial to me if you didn't just excuse it, but rather pointed out where and how they're out of character.) The next chapter should be up within the week.**

**For anyone who's curious, this fanfic is set sometime after the Violence Mission (Cain and Setsu) arc. I'm not too happy with how things are progressing between Ren and Kyoko in the last couple of chapters, so I've decided to deviate a little from what's happening right now in Chapter 172.**

**- Interficere**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obligatory Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat! then I would not be here, writing fanfiction. I would be standing behind Yoshiki Nakamura with a whip to ensure a higher frequency of new chapters. (Geesh, and I swore to myself that I wouldn't be one of those people who tried to write witty disclaimers...)  
**

**Chapter Two**

"Tsu...ru...ga...san?"

Kyoko stood at the door of the conference room, arm still outstretched and holding the door open, her lower jaw having hit the ground. After she'd been dismissed from her final class at school, she had rushed to the meeting. She had bounded towards the door once she'd arrived, eager to see her Moko-san again, and had instead come face to face with Director Fujishima Tatsui, who she'd expected, and Tsuruga Ren, who she hadn't.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Someone came barrelling into her from behind, cooing in her ear affectionately as they nuzzled their face into her hair. She froze, and scrabbled to get out of the stranger's embrace. Flustered, she stepped away, bowed to the newcomer, and very quickly moved away to sit next to the director. In all honesty, she would have been more surprised about the attack, except her mind and all her resources were busy figuring out just why her senpai was sitting at the table.

Now, from her seated position, she nervously examined the person who'd tackled her from behind. He had longish blond hair that framed his delicate features, and his slim, almost effeminate figure was draped in a long, apricot coloured scarf that he wore around his neck. It set off his unusual purple eyes, which were now gazing at her in pure adoration.

"Kyoko-chan," he cooed again, sidling up to her.

"I'm sorry? I don't...know you," she said distractedly. Ren frowned. She was definitely not taking this molester seriously. He'd heard of Watabe Mitsunari, but had never worked with him even though they belonged to the same agency. Apparently he'd been in Korea for the last two years, which was probably why Kyoko hadn't recognised him, despite his fame. He was known for his flamboyant nature, and his 'delightful' habit (according to gossip magazines) of clinging to the co-stars with whom he'd developed a good relationship. Which was everyone, it seemed. Everyone, including strangers. And Kyoko.

"Oh, of course not! I'm a huge fan of yours, Kyoko-chan! I was so excited to finally meet you, and be able to work with you. I'm Mitsu!" He clapped his hands together, and flung himself into the seat next to her. She shifted away from him nervously, but otherwise seemed to accept his exuberance. She just hoped that in the future, if she ever had any fans, that they wouldn't act in the same way. Still, if that was the kind of reaction people had to their favourite stars, then she shivered to think what Tsuruga-san went through every day. Thank goodness for Yashiro-san. At the thought of her senpai's manager, she glanced around the room. He was not present. _I guess Tsuruga-san doesn't always need Yashiro-san around, especially not for small cast meetings like this._

Examining her expression, Mitsu whimpered. "Didn't you like my hug? I'M SO SORRY KYOKO-CHAN!" With this, he pounced on her again. "I JUST REALLY LIKE TO HUG THE PEOPLE I LIKE!" Despite herself, Kyoko smiled. She wasn't accustomed to physical contact, but she understood wanting to hug people. _Moko-san never lets me hug her! Maybe this is how she feels. At least I like both of my co-stars so far...unless Tsuruga-san is also starring in this drama. _And just like that, our oblivious heroine finally figured out why her senpai was sitting at the table on the other side of the director.

"Tsuruga-san, are you in this drama as well?"

Still latched to her side, Mitsu blinked, and pulled back a bit. "Well, Kyoko-chan, that is why Ren-chan is here. It's because he's the fourth member of our House of Four!"

Even the director looked amused by how long it had taken for her to understand it. Ren just looked slightly disgruntled. She hadn't sounded particularly enthusiastic about starring with him.

Kyoko sat in a slight daze for a few minutes as she processed the idea. She was going to act in a drama, with her senpai! She felt proud and terrified at the same time – proud that she was now closer to achieving her goals, and terrified, because this was her senpai. In her eyes, he was pretty much the ideal actor – the person she aspired to be. Not that she'd ever be anywhere on his level, she knew that, but the honour of acting with him was too great.

Finally, Director Fujishima coughed, and stood up. With all the _incredibly_ dramatic revelations and hug attacks of the last ten minutes, he had quite forgotten that he was supposed to address these actors and tell them what they were here to do. "We're just awaiting our other female lead, Kotonami Kanae. In the mean time, I'll just introduce myself. My name is Fujishima Tatsui, and I've been in this business for a little over eleven years now. If you get a chance, feel free to watch some of the previous films and shows that I have directed, as they will provide some insight into what I look for in an actor. Now, I've selected the four of you based on your skills in portraying your characters, and because President Takarada and I both believe that you will work well together."

Ren frowned when the President was mentioned, while Mitsu giggled in agreement. "Excuse me, but what exactly is the President's role in this production? He seems to have an unwarranted amount of interest in this."

The director raised his eyebrows at what Ren had left unsaid, but answered, "The President is one of the producers of this drama. He was very eager to ensure its success. Furthermore, he recommended each of you to me, so don't disappoint us. Especially you, Mitsunari-san, since this will be your first drama since returning to Japan."

"Hai, hai!" Mitsu smoothed his hair and leaned forwards to wink at the director. "I'll do my best." He nodded to his co-stars around the table. Kyoko smiled back at him, glad that this playful actor seemed as dedicated to his work as she was. Seeing his kouhai smile, Ren allowed himself a small smile too. In many ways, Mitsu reminded him of Kyoko, and while the contrast was disturbing to say the least, it didn't hurt for him to hope that one day, she would be as accepting of his feelings as she had been of Mitsu's attentions so far.

Unfortunately, Ren's controlled facial slip seemed to trigger more blossoming adoration within Mitsu. "OH! REN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~! YOUR FACE LOOKS SO CUTE!"

This was the first time Kyoko had seen the tall man move so fast, with whatever had been on his face replaced by an expression of sheer terror. Mitsu launched himself towards Ren, who as good as dived towards the door in his attempt to avoid the oncoming attack.

For someone who was usually graceful, and avoided all unnecessary and uncalculated movements (except when Kyoko was involved), Kanae considered it highly uncharacteristic of Tsuruga Ren to crash into the door just as she opened it. It was almost as uncharacteristic of him as it was of Kyoko to not immediately run at her screaming "MOKO-SAN!" Instead, Kyoko was glancing uncertainly between Ren, who sat on the floor, his long legs folded beneath him as he massaged his sore elbow, and a blond-haired man, who had his hands pressed to his cheeks in horror.

The only person who seemed unaffected by Mitsu's various disruptions since the beginning of the meeting was Director Fujishima, but he was in cohorts in the President. Ren scowled internally for what must have been the billionth time since Kyoko had first entered the room, but quickly arranged his face and stood up again.

He bowed curtly to the new arrival, and took his seat again, freezing Mitsu with a cold glare. Mitsu only pouted, undaunted by the Demon Lord. Kyoko, however, scooted herself over to her best friend's side, and dragged her to take Mitsu's place next to her. When Mitsu finally seated himself again, this time next to Ren – who only amplified his deadly aura – the director spoke.

"Right, now that the four main stars are here, we can begin. I hope that you've all had a chance to flick through your script and begin developing your characters. Over the course of this week, I would like you to get used to being your character, because the President has prepared a very useful exercise for all of you that I am sure will help you play your parts realistically. As of present, I am unable to disclose any details of this exercise, but rest assured that it will be beneficial. Now, how about we go around the room and introduce ourselves?" Tapping his pen against his thigh, he leaned back, and dipped his head towards Ren.

"I'm Tsuruga Ren, and I'll be playing the part of Fuchida Ryou." Ren really didn't feel like dealing with this meeting anymore, but he knew that Tsuruga Ren would consider leaving for neither bruised limbs nor pride. _And now the director tells us there's some kind of 'exercise' that the Boss is involved in planning? This is not good._

"Hi everyone! You can call me Mitsu-chan, and in this drama, I'll be playing Maeda Hachiro. I'm really looking forward to working with everyone!" Mitsu had clearly recovered quickly from his shock at causing Ren to crash into a door.

"Kotonami Kanae. I'm going to be Katsura Rina. Nice to meet you all." Kanae gave a small smile to her co-stars, swallowing the questions she wanted to ask Kyoko for later.

Kyoko stood after Kanae finished speaking, and bowed. "I'm Mogami Kyoko, and I'll be Kinashita Nanami. Please take care of me!"

"Good, good. And I'm your director, Fujishima Tatsui," he said, mainly for Kanae's benefit, since she'd missed his introduction. "I think after all these interruptions, we have just enough time to run through the first few scenes, and then you are free to go. Please take a few minutes to refresh your memories, and then we'll begin."

Kanae smirked. She had no need for that. While Kyoko and Ren pulled out their scripts, Mitsu unfurled his, and turned to Kanae. He was professional enough to know not to hug the ice queen when they were supposed to be studying their scripts, but nevertheless, he smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. Kanae ignored him, and instead turned to survey her best friend. What had the director meant by interruptions?

And what in the name of all that was holy had managed to throw Tsuruga Ren across the room?

/

**Ren, why won't you cooperate with me? Grr. Curse your taciturnity. Maybe it's because you're always trying to be so emotionless all the time, so when I try to imagine you with emotion, it gets all mosaic-ed out!**

**You may have noticed that this fanfic is in the Romance/Friendship category – that is because I am somewhat incapable of being funny. I apologise for even trying. I just tried to capture the feelings of bewilderment but I guess this chapter was mainly to introduce the two original characters, even though it ended up being a little over-the-top. Coming up next, Lory! **

**Again, feedback of any kind is very helpful, as I believe there are better ways to improve your writing than to agonise over it alone. Thanks to all those who reviewed/alerted/favourited this fanfic, you make me smile. And type another eight pages. (I've written 18 pages already, so no fear of me running out of content with which to update...) **

**- Interficere **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kyoko and Kanae sat side by side in the President's office, gaping at the scene in front of them. It was furnished as a medieval castle this time, although they personally doubted that any castle had ever, regardless of era, been the meeting place for such an uncomfortable group. The two LoveMe girls watched as Ren awkwardly extracted himself from Mitsu's embrace. Kyoko had already been attacked by the flying blur of blond hair and apricot scarf when she'd entered the room, and Kanae had attached her most threatening glare to her face before Mitsu was able to hug her as well. Ren's Demon Lord, however, seemed to be completely ineffective in the face of Mitsu's undying adoration and quenchless need for physical contact.

Kanae folded her arms against her chest and leaned back on the plush couch. _Mo! So I'm not famous enough for him to attack me too? How does this guy know Kyoko anyway? And what's the President's suit of armour? I thought he liked authenticity! That isn't even real armour. He's leaking polystyrene everywhere._ The truth was, Takarada Lory was simply incapable of bearing the weight of genuine armour. Instead, he had decided on a polystyrene duplicate, which was not proving to be the most durable option.

"Ren! Come on in, hurry up. We have a fair bit to get through today, and I'd like to get started now. I've promised Maria that we'll go horse-riding together, since I'm meeting with my jousting instructor this afternoon," the President said, waving them in. He seemed unfazed by Mitsu's liveliness.

Yashiro, who was standing nervously behind Ren, (and wondering why his Curtain of the Night was not working against this fanboy) silently reprimanded his charge. _Rennnnn~! Stop acting so unmanly and letting him hug you in front of Kyoko! Although she might find it endearing. But still! So unmanly. Even Kanae-chan can block Mitsunari better than you can. _

"Mitsunari-san," Ren said coldly, after he had seated himself in an armchair opposite the two girls, "I would appreciate it if you could refrain from _physically assaulting_ me every time we see one another. As you know, we will be working together, and it would be highly inconvenient for you to do that all the time on set. I'm sure you don't want to hinder production either."

"Oh, Ren-chan! Why are you so formal? We're from the same agency! And I'm sure we're going to be the best of friends anyway. Kyoko-chan and I are already getting along so well," Mitsu said.

Unfortunately, his last words only served to intensify the Demon Lord's anger. Beside her, Kanae felt Kyoko shiver involuntarily. Sensing that they were quickly speeding away from the original point of the meeting (and towards a fatal collision), she spoke up. "So, Takarada-san, you wanted to see all of us. Shouldn't we start?"

"Yes, Kanae-san, quite right. So, you are aware that I am one of the main financers for this project? Good. Director Fujishima and I have found a location in which you will live as your characters. We're gone ahead and adapted one floor of an apartment for filming purposes. For the duration of the first season, you will live together as your characters. We feel that this will help you to portray the relationships between the characters realistically, as well as give you a chance to really develop your own characters. You will be able to fulfil all your other obligations as well, so don't worry, you won't be spending too much time there except at night, and when you're filming together."

Four actors and one manager stared at the President blankly, and for once, it was not because of his outrageous costume. Well, that could've been it too. Usually knights in shining armour with evoke glorious images of princesses in Kyoko's mind; however, a slowly disintegrating slab of polystyrene was hardly effective in doing that.

Yashiro was the first to break the silence, but only to lean over and whisper in Ren's ear excitedly. "Ren! You'll be living with Kyoko!"

Ren leaned away from him, but Yashiro continued. "And you can wake up together in the morning, and have breakfast..."

"Mo!" Kanae stood up. "What do you mean; we're going to be living together? Why is that even necessary?"

"Didn't I already explain, Kanae-san? Don't worry; it's all paid for, so you don't have to worry. Now, are there any objections? It'd be a good idea to go home and prepare to move in by this evening. I'll send transport around for those of you who need it, to take you to your new home for the next few months!"

"I have no problem with it," Mitsu piped up. "But Lory-chan, have you found me a new manager yet? The last one ran away from me after two days. I don't know what I did!"

"Mitsunari-san, don't worry, I think I've found someone who might work for you. You can meet her after we've finished here. She's just down at LA Hearts at the moment, waiting for my call," Lory said swiftly, looking pleased with himself."So, everyone's fine?"

"So I really get to live with Moko-san?" Kyoko asked excitedly. The President nodded, and Kanae braced herself as her friend flung herself at her with a high-pitched squeal. "Moko-san! We can do lots of girly things and have sleepovers every night and play with make-up and dress-up!"

"Mo! Don't talk about this stuff in front of other people. How old are we?" Kanae snapped, pushing Kyoko away. Secretly, she was quite pleased to be able to spend so much time with Kyoko, and was also happy to be working with her again. She wouldn't let that blasted Tsuruga take up all of her time, and that Mitsunari was looking a bit too friendly with her too.

"Sorry Moko-san," Kyoko said, not looking sorry at all. Ren, on the other hand, was staring at her with a mixture of tolerance and exasperation. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by backing out of the drama now, but the President was going too far by making them live together. He'd been in the business for long enough to know that while directors valued realism, they rarely went to such lengths. No, this was definitely the President's fault. That, or the gods hated him.

At the moment, he wasn't sure which was worse.

/

**I was originally going to make it so that they all lived in a house together, but some research told me that this is definitely not common in Japan, especially not with those who are native to the country, so I refrained. In fact, I didn't find much evidence that they even had roommates/housemates, but I imagine that in the entertainment industry, they'd be at least a little more progressive in regards to that. Either way, the coming chapters will explain the arrangement a little better.**

**Thanks for reading this far, and for all your reviews, especially those of you who've taken the time to provide constructive comments on various aspects of my writing. This is a relatively shorter chapter compared to the others I've written, but it felt like a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**- Interficere**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next day saw Kyoko agonising over her character as she bounced dejectedly on top of her bulging suitcase. She was attempting to compress its contents using her backside, but it wasn't working very well. Either way, she had more pressing matters to attend to. She'd been awake for most the night either remembering last minute things that she'd forgotten to pack, or stressing over Nanami.

No wonder the President wanted them to live as their characters! She couldn't have foreseen the difficulties in actually becoming Nanami. She was fine with being Nanami when it came to how she behaved everyday – she was cheerful, friendly, and hardworking. She loved her friends and was very generous towards them. She liked to take care of people, even if they didn't need her to take care of them, and everyone seemed to like her. Nothing wrong with that. _But, _she sighed, _she's so completely...I mean, what is this? Why is she so friendly to all these guys? She's always dating different guys and somehow they don't hate her and no one calls her a...a...slut. And besides, I can't even flirt! Natsu can, but I don't think the Director will be very happy if Natsu came out. She's completely different to Nanami anyway! What do I doooooooooooo? _

She raised herself dolefully, and dropped back down on her suitcase. The topmost items fell off. She groaned, and slumped over to rest on the rolled up towels that she'd wedged into one end of the suitcase. It was big enough that she could probably curl up there and rest for a bit...it was a tempting idea. Her futon was packed away, because apparently bedding would be provided at the filming location. If she ever managed to zip up her suitcase, then she'd still have to wait around in her now empty room for another twenty minutes or so until the driver came to pick her up. Tucking her legs neatly atop the suitcase, she closed her eyes. _Just for a few minutes..._

/

Outside the Daruma-ya, Ren sat in his car, waiting. He'd received the call from the President earlier that day, who'd gleefully informed him that _he_ was now responsible for picking up Kyoko and taking her to their new home. She was supposed to come down at 10 AM, and it was now fifteen minutes past. Maybe she was expecting the driver to come in to meet her? Maybe she had a lot of luggage. Making up his mind, he left his car, and made his way towards the restaurant.

Inside, the okami-san greeted him cheerfully, and asked him if he'd had breakfast yet. He replied in the affirmative. Coffee counted as breakfast, right? He'd even indulged in some milk, even though he usually drank it black. And milk was a dairy product. Dairy was...healthy. So he'd not only had breakfast, but he'd also had a healthy and wholesome one too. Kyoko had to be satisfied with that.

"Is Mogami-san ready yet? We were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago..." The okami-san smiled, and suggested that he go upstairs and knock on her door.

"She's usually very punctual. Maybe she needs some help," she said, still smiling that knowing smile of hers. _Great, is there anyone in Japan left who doesn't know my feelings? Oh, that's right. Kyoko. She doesn't know. How convenient. _

"Certainly," Ren said, standing. He made his way up the stairs, all the while feeling like an awkward teenage boy being prodded along by an overly helpful mother. Knocking on the first door that he saw, he called out to her. "Mogami-san?"

A cute, questioning whine came from the door behind him, and he knocked again before opening it. Sitting in the middle of the sparse room was an open suitcase, and curled up on top of it was Kyoko, still yawning and rubbing her eyes blearily. Seeing Ren, she jumped, and toppled off the suitcase.

"Tsuruga-san! I'm so sorry, I fell asleep while I was waiting," she gushed, as soon as she'd picked herself up off the floor. Ren had been about to help her, but she seemed unharmed, especially as she sank into a dogeza immediately. "I can't believe I made you come all the way up here to get me. I should've waited outside! I was just so tired, because I kept thinking about Nanami, but anyway...eh? Tsuruga-san? What are you doing here?"

Ren would've felt miffed if she hadn't looked so adorable. Flushed from sleep, with her clothes slightly wrinkled. He wanted to gather her up into his arms and curl up on that goddamned suitcase with her, not that he'd fit. That, and he'd probably destroy it somehow. But still, she didn't have to sound so shocked at the sight of him.

"Takarada-san asked me to pick you up on my way to the location," he explained. "It's no inconvenience, since I was heading in that direction anyway," he added, knowing she'd object. "Anyhow, are you ready? Do you need help with anything?"

Nodding mutely, she stood, and flipped the lid of her suitcase over. This time, her attempts to zip it up succeeded – perhaps lying on top of everything for over half an hour did have its benefits after all.

Without asking for her permission, Ren crossed the small room in a few easy strides, and lifted the suitcase. Kyoko's mouth opened and closed in protest.

"Tsuruga-san, I can carry that! Besides, the last time you tried to carry something for me, I got points taken away! How do I know if you're not just testing me again? You're such a bully, Tsuruga-san," she moaned.

"Won't you let me do anything for you, Setsu? Doing things for you is my only joy apart from acting. Are you going to take that away from me?"

Kyoko blanched. Oh no he wasn't...that evil man was using Cain and Level 2 puppy dog eyes just to get her to let him to carry her suitcase for her? _Well fine, two can play that game. _

"Baka! Hurry up then, we're going to be late and I'm not having anyone say that I can't take care of my brother." She grabbed his free hand and yanked him towards the door and down the stairs. She didn't say goodbye to the okami-san, since Setsu didn't know who the hell the restaurant owners were, and quite frankly didn't care. At the back of her mind, Kyoko made a note to call them that night to reassure them that she was fine.

"So, are you nervous about this new project?" Ren smiled down at her as he slid her suitcase into the boot. Maybe it was the look of adoration in his eyes, but Kyoko answered as Setsu. Naturally that look of adoration couldn't be for _her_, just her character. Even so, sometimes, she saw that look directed at her when there was no cause for her to be Setsu, or for him to be Cain. Perhaps it was Setsu seeping into her, but lately, Kyoko found it easier to joke with her senpai, almost as if they were...friends. Shaking her head to dispel the thought, she quickly reverted back to her character.

"I don't care, as long as I get to stay with my nii-san," she said happily, and wrapped herself around his arm. Ren's heart immediately sped up at the contact, and he hoped she wouldn't hear. The pleasure he felt at her proximity was quickly replaced with irritation that she could only touch him when she was in character. _Another thing that's the President's fault. He made her my sister. Now I'm stuck with a sister and a kouhai. Still, this should be enough for me, that she's even here. _

"Nii-san!"

"Eh?"

"Are we going or what? What are you thinking about anyway?" Her eyes narrowed inscrutably. _Should Setsu be jealous that he's thinking about something else rather than concentrating on her? Probably. _

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you, Setsu," he replied honestly, messing up her hair.

"Baka!" She ducked under his arm and loped over to the passenger door. "Of course you're lucky to have me."

When Ren got into the car on his side, they were both themselves again. No suitcase anymore, Kyoko had reasoned. Now she just had to survive the car ride there without being killed by the Demon Lord for calling her senpai an idiot so many times.

/

**I was planning to include their arrival at the location in this chapter as well, but clearly things ran away from me. No worries though, they'll definitely get there by Chapter Five! We're slowly trudging along. I wanted some Cain and Setsu in this as well, because I've always found it hilariously ironic how with Setsu, Ren can finally shower her with affection, but only as a brother. I can't imagine how torturous that would be. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me thus far, and for all your kind words and for putting this story on alert, and the like. I hope I can continue to improve in my writing for you. In the meantime, stay safe, have an excellent week, and I'll see you next time I update. **

**- Interficere**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF LOVE!"

Mitsu stood at the entrance, arms outstretched in greeting.

Kanae scowled. Ren blinked. Kyoko grew cold at the word and quickly reviewed the cast meeting in her head, trying to recall a name-change. Mitsu still had his arms in the air after his enthusiastic proclamation to the new arrivals, but quickly frowned pitifully when no one else responded excitedly.

"I said," he huffed, "_Welcome._ To the house. Of _love_. No? Fine!" He turned on his heel, as if to stalk back inside, but then seemed to have a change of heart. He seemed to be inventing their responses in his head, and then responding to them in kind. "Oh, Kyoko-chan, Ren-chan, Kanae-chan, I can't stay mad at you! It's okay! I forgive you!"

The aforementioned threesome still hadn't said a word to interrupt his conversation with himself, but Kanae allowed herself to register the fact that she was now apparently famous enough to be acknowledged alongside Kyoko and Ren in Mitsu's fanatic admiration.

"Kyoko-chan?" Oh yes, the weakest link.

"Eh? Uh, that's nice, Mitsu-san, but isn't the drama called the House of Four?" Kyoko sighed, wringing her hands as she looked up at the apartment building in which they'd be working and living for the next couple of months. The red bricked building stood at several storeys high, and cheerful green curtains peeked out at each window. A balcony stretched around the building on every floor, with various deck chairs and tables placed along it. It was much less extravagant than she'd expected, for something that the President apparently owned. Then again, it was supposed to be used for the drama, and she doubted that any of the characters would be living in a medieval Japanese fortress, or an ornate castle from a fairytale.

"It is, but Lory-chan said that it was a much more suitable name. The director refused to change it, though. I can't think why," he complained.

"Yes, I wonder why," Kanae muttered darkly, pushing past him to enter the building. Mitsu didn't let her through easily, though. It was testament to how accustomed she was to Kyoko's attacks that she managed to dodge aside before Mitsu could tackle her to the ground.

"Kanae-chan! I've never hugged you before! Come back, don't leave me!" Mitsu occupied himself for the next few minutes with chasing Kanae around while she threw her hands up in the air, glared behind herself, and shouted, "Mo!" at regular intervals as she kept her distance.

Meanwhile, Kyoko and Ren regained their ability to speak and move and otherwise function, and dumped their luggage inside so that they could explore the place. Their explorations unearthed two small Western-style bedrooms in each apartment. Kyoko voiced her concerns that Ren might not be accustomed to the size, given his apartment, but he quickly reassured her that his character, as a university student, wouldn't have lived in a large room anyway.

As the President had reassured them, they did indeed have the entire floor to themselves. There were four locked doors in the hallway of the floor; two were for each of their apartments, and the other rooms were unlocked. In them they found various costume racks, so their intended use was obvious. Each apartment had a moderately sized kitchen, a dining table for four, a living room with sofas and a television, and a bathroom to share.

At the thought of sharing, Kyoko's eyes widened, and she turned to Ren. "Tsuruga-san...you're going to be living in the same apartment as Mitsu-san!" The thought somewhat terrified her. Ren lived alone, and was probably unaccustomed to living with others, especially others such as Mitsu.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

His lack of reaction lessened her worries a little, although she had a feeling that her senpai still didn't like the overly boisterous actor too much. Well, it wasn't so much a matter of liking him or not – Ren just seemed to barely tolerate him. Tsuruga Ren was always unfailingly polite to his co-stars, and Kyoko was used to being the only exception. Dark Moon had finished already, and had far surpassed the original, and she hadn't worked with her senpai since then. Not that she would have expected to – they were at drastically different levels when it came to their acclaim in the industry.

"Well...that's fine then," she finally said, and moved past him to open the blinds. Pale sunlight filtered into the room, and she stopped at the window to look outside. The view consisted mainly of other buildings, which was not too interesting. The view inside, Ren decided, was far more pleasing to the eye. Light illuminated her face, mellowing out the faint shadows she had under her eyes from lack of sleep, and softening her features. In the serene morning glow, she looked ethereal; otherworldly; as if she was one of the fairies who seemed to delight her so much. _What you don't realise, Kyoko, is that you're just as magical as any of those fantasy creatures. You wield a different kind of magic. _

He sighed at the thought – he had never expected the girl to earn such an important position in his heart. He had never even expected to be able to let anyone into his heart. And yet here she was, as amazing and oblivious as always, but still so unaware of him. Despite that, he knew he wanted her in his life, and he would do anything to belong to her, to make her seem him as a man with faults and feelings, rather than a distant senpai placed high on a pedestal.

Disconcerted by his silence, Kyoko turned to face Ren, and was startled by the look on his face. It was similar to the Emperor of the Night, but it also looked like something that Cain would show to Setsu. His eyes were warm, rather than filled with the usual devious sensuality, and while he did look somewhat hungry, there was some pain in there too. Something wistful yet determined. Before she could catch onto that thought, she recalled the _hungry_ part.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko simpered menacingly, smiling up at him with something akin to a death threat lurking in her eyes. "Have you eaten today?"

He flinched. "Well, I had breakfast?" _Why did she specifically as if I'd eaten? Why couldn't she ask if I'd had breakfast yet? Then I could've answered honestly! All that milk for nothing..._

"Oh? You mean a mug of coffee? That, Tsuruga-san, is not breakfast."

_And when you put it like that, I can't even use the milk excuse. Damn it. _"I'm not hungry?" he added weakly.

"Hmph. Come on, I'll make you something. Let's see..." she traipsed into the kitchen and checked the cupboards. There were stocked with kitchenware and cutlery, but no food. The fridge yielded some meat and vegetables, so she took some out and set to work.

While she was busy cooking, Kanae and Mitsu joined them, the latter somewhat docile and meek as long as the former kept the glare on her face. It wasn't hard – in Kanae's opinion, even Kyoko was less stubborn about getting a hug.

"Oh, Mitsu-san, I remember Takarada-san saying something about your manager. Is she here today?" Kyoko asked as she added more ingredients to the pan. She'd decided that she may as well cook for all of them, since that's what she was planning to do while they lived here anyway. Kanae wasn't the type to cook, much less eat, and she would hate acting like a housewife for her co-stars anyway. Mitsu was entirely too excitable to be allowed in a place as dangerous as a kitchen, which was full of hazards such as stovetops and knives.

"Ah! She's just still busy packing. I expect that she and Yukihito-chan will both arrive later today," Mitsu said, leaning over to examine the cooking food.

"Yashiro-san's coming too?"

"Yes," Ren said, "Remember those other two rooms that were locked? They'll be staying there. We do have work other than this drama, after all. In fact, I don't expect that we'll even be here all that often."

"Huh," Kanae muttered. "So why did we bother moving? May as well have just stayed home."

"Moko-san! This is a great opportunity to really develop our characters," Kyoko said, waving her spatula emphatically. "I've almost finished anyway, how about we go and eat out on the balcony? It's so nice today!" She didn't vocalise her happy fantasies about ojou-samas who sat out on balconies with a parasol and sipped delicately at fine tea.

"I'll help you set up," Ren offered, standing to get the bowls and chopsticks for her.

"I suppose I'll go and check out the balcony," Kanae sighed, and glared at Mitsu. "You. You're coming with me. I'm not going to let you out of my sight, only to have you pounce on my from behind." Mitsu nodded weakly, and sent a pleading glance in Kyoko's direction as he followed after her to the balcony.

"So, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said, as she divided the food up. "Do you have any work today? I thought that you wouldn't have the entire day cleared just to move in."

"I do," he admitted. "Just an interview and a photo shoot, though. It'd be a good idea to work out how we're going to live as our characters, so we can get started as soon as possible. We'll be filming the first episode tomorrow."

"Hai!" Kyoko beamed up at him, eager to get started. Her previous unease about Nanami had by now faded a little. She was still trying to ignore the fact that she had to play some romantic girl who went out on dates all the time. Ren smiled back at her, and together, they carried the food out to the balcony.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Yashiro arrived and left with Ren for his interview. Kanae had gone to the gym, and Mitsu had gone out to meet his manager, so Kyoko took the time to call the okami-san, who she had failed to say goodbye to that morning. It was some time after lunch, and she knew that business had probably quietened down a bit. At worst, she would be interrupting their preparation for the evening rush. Settling down on the zabuton at the low table, she dialled the number of the Daruma-ya, and greeted the okami-san cheerfully, inquiring after her day and asking if she was free to take the call.

"Of course, Kyoko-chan, we're always happy to speak to you," the okami-san replied warmly. In the background, Kyoko could hear the familiar sound of a knife dicing vegetables, and smiled.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've arrived safely and that you don't need to worry about me," Kyoko gushed apologetically. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to let you know I was leaving this morning – we were in a bit of a rush," she said, suddenly awkward, as she recalled the events of the morning.

"That's no problem. Ah, but Kyoko-chan, that nice man who always drives you home, Tsuruga-san; you were holding his hand this morning! Why didn't you tell us about the two of you being together? We'd love to meet him officially," she said, her voice heavy with amused implications.

"Eh? No! Tsuruga-san...Tsuruga-san isn't...we're not...I was just dragging him along by the hand. We were late! Tsuruga-san would never be interested in someone as plain and boring as me," she said frantically, desperate to defend her senpai against such aspersions.

"Kyoko-chan, this self-deprecation isn't good for you. The taisho and I both care about you very much, and you are a very talented and hardworking girl. I am sure that Tsuruga-san respects your diligence and your kindness and he would certainly not object to someone like you," the okami-san said comfortingly but sternly, not pushing the issue.

"Still, we are most definitely not together! He is my senpai, and I could never aspire to that sort of a relationship with him. Not that I'd ever want to," she added quickly and resolutely.

It was fortunate that Yashiro and Ren did not return until early evening, since it would have been a crushing blow to the morale of both men if they had overheard her stubborn rejection of 'that sort of a relationship' with her longsuffering senpai. When they did arrive home, though, Kanae had also returned, and Mitsu got to introduce his manager, Asano Eiko.

To put it simply, her ability to quash Watabe Mitsunari rivalled Kanae's. Kanae had taken one look at the tall, aloof manager with her dark hair wound tightly around her scalp and a formidable, bulging leather planner tucked under one arm, and had nodded approvingly with a hint of a smirk on her face. In turn, the tall, aloof manager had taken one look at Mitsu's baffled face, and had gotten to work on him with the kind of psychological oppression that is rarely seen in polite society. Suddenly, Kyoko was a great deal less apprehensive about her senpai having to live with this man.

**/**

_**Zabuton: A flat, square cushion used for sitting on the floor. **_

**I feel like a broken record, but honestly, thanks for your reviews/alerts/favourites. Unfortunately, I've got a lot of SACs coming up (School Accessed Coursework), and while I've got quite a few chapters lined up, they've yet to be edited. Either way, I'll do my best to keep to my updating schedule of Tuesdays/Saturdays. Just a heads-up for anyone who cares. (: I also have a feeling I've got way too many OCs brewing up in this fanfic. Must. Refrain. **

**And a special thanks to **_**pielovingchick**_** for requesting that I include a phone call to the okami-san. I'm sorry if it sounds disjointed – I've had this chapter typed up since the day I first uploaded this story, so revisiting it in order to add the last part didn't work out too well. (Especially since I have no clue how to write the okami-san, not to mention it's nearing 3 AM over here.) **

**Anyhow, your feedback would be much appreciated and welcomed, so please let me know what you think of the story so far. **

**- Interficere**


	6. Chapter 6

**The usual disclaimers apply, etc. **

**Chapter Six**

The director stood at the back of the room and reviewed the cast. They all looked as if they'd survived their first night together. Kanae and Kyoko's small apartment had been rearranged to fit the crew; they were more accustomed to shooting on specially built sets, so the layout had thrown them all a little. Still, after half an hour of work, they had managed it. They'd spent the morning at the train station, where they'd filmed Nanami and Hachiro's arrival in Tokyo, and now they were back at the apartment to film the first meeting between the four leads after a few quick shots of them getting out of a taxi outside the building.

**/ Nanami and Hachiro haul their luggage out of the elevator and pause in the hallway. Nanami has a bright smile on her face, happy to finally have arrived. Hachiro just gestures at her indulgently as he helps her to take her suitcase over to the nearest door. Together, they look at the keys they each hold in their hands, and at the sign on the door.**

"**Well, 4-A. This is me," Nanami says, dropping her suitcase to hug Hachiro.**

"**And that means that this door is mine," Hachiro says, pulling his suitcase over to the door a couple of steps down from where Nanami is standing. "Come on Nana, we're living just next door to each other, you'll be fine." **

"**I know," Nanami says, laughing. "I'll come over and meet your housemate as soon as I've settled in. I hope mine is expecting me...she sounded nice enough over the phone." Nanami knocks once, and unlocks the door with the keys she has in her hand. Sticking her head in, she peers around once, then turns to nod at Hachiro. "Well, I'll see you later." /**

"Cut! Okay, now to Rina and Nanami's first meeting. Tsuruga-san, Mitsunari-san, please prepare for your next scene too, since we'll be filming yours right after this," the director said, pleased with how things had gone so far. Everyone went to their new positions, and Kyoko quickly reread the script to make sure she wouldn't have to be scrabbling to remember words when she really wanted to concentrate on how she would actually behave as Nanami.

**/ "Hello?" Nanami steps inside, dragging her suitcase behind her. After having examined the layout of the apartment, she dumps it inside the empty bedroom that isn't locked, assuming that the locked bedroom will be Rina's. Now, she knocks on the locked bedroom, which opens. **

**Rina steps out and bows curtly to Nanami. "Nice to meet you. I'm Katsura Rina. Sorry I couldn't come out to meet you today. I had a lot of studying that I wanted to get through." Her face is blank and polite, but it's clear that she wants to be back inside her room. Her gaze keeps slipping past Nanami's face, refusing to hold her eyes. **

"**That's fine, Rina-san," Nanami says, and reaches up to brush her hair back. "I guess I'll just unpack all my things. We can sort everything out later. I was actually going to go over and meet with the people next door afterwards, would you like to join us? I'll even cook! Do you have any groceries? We'll have to figure out how we're going to do the shopping too, aren't we?" **

"**Yes. We will. And I'd be happy to join you for a meal, however I really must get back to work for now," Rina says awkwardly, and bows again before closing the door on Nanami. **

"**Huh," Nanami says quietly, then brightens again. "Oh well." /**

"Tsuruga-san, Mitsunari-san, are you ready? We're going to do the dinner scene as soon as Kyoko-san has finished changing," the director said, from his chair. He was flicking through the script, ticking off all the scenes that they'd completed that day. This would be their last, and he was glad that they'd made it through with a minimum number of NG's.

/

Kanae sat on top of a cupboard as she waited for Kyoko to finish changing into what she'd wear for dinner. The director had said that they were allowed to match clothes as they liked, as long as they used whatever had been provided by the wardrobe department, and so Kyoko had asked Kanae for her help.

"Do you think Nanami would wear this?"

Kanae raised her eyebrows. "Kyoko-san, Nanami would wear _anything_ on that rack, remember? It's all for Nanami. So it's not a matter of what she would or wouldn't wear, because she'd wear all of it! That's the point. Here, let me," she said, giving in as she hopped off her perch to help Kyoko with her costume. "The costume managers should've left outfits instead of just giving you a load of stuff. But then this seems like the kind of thing the director would do."

Kanae directed her to stand very still in a corner, and then went to work, picking out a soft ruffled blouse and jeans for her. "Does that look like something Nanami would wear to a casual dinner after a long day of travelling and moving in?" she asked rhetorically. "Okay, put that on."

Kyoko did as she was told, pushing up the sleeves and fixing her wig in the mirror. It was black and cut asymmetrically, so that it was longer at the front, framing her face, and short at the back, with a sweeping fringe. It looked trendy and mature at the same time, which she thought suited Nanami. At first, she had been doubtful that she'd be able to play a character who was supposed to be of a similar age to Ren's character, Ryou, but her first trip to make-up had reassured her. Furthermore, maybe it was just Ren's amazing acting ability, but in her opinion, he looked younger as soon as he got into character. More vulnerable...more emotional, almost.

It had reminded her of how she had felt around him right after his accident at the Dark Moon set. For the first time in their relationship, she hadn't felt like she was beneath him. It had almost been as if he'd needed her. Even though he had still been in control, and was as unfathomable as usual, he had had a certain vulnerability that she had never seen since, and it made her feel protective of this tiny wisp of his true self that he had deigned to reveal to her in a moment of weakness. In this context, however, it was simply cute. _No! _She shook her head furiously. _I can't think of my senpai as cute! It's most definitely just Nanami who thinks that. And even she isn't supposed to think that he's cute yet!_

"Are we good to go?" Kanae asked, pausing at the door as she turned back to straighten the ruffles on Kyoko's shirt. Kyoko grinned at her, thrilled that her best friend was playing dress-ups with her. Nodding, she followed Kanae into Ren and Mitsu's apartment.

/

**/ Nanami knocks on the door next to theirs, with Rina in tow. Rina has a textbook tucked under one arm, and she looks as if she's only there to establish a good relationship with her housemate, and to actually consume food before getting back to her studies. **

**Ryou opens the door, and stares at Nanami for a few seconds before opening the door wider. / **

"Cut," the director snapped, standing. "Ryou is supposed to be looking at Nanami as if she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his life." Yashiro, who was standing close by, snickered, and pulled out his gloves and phone to send a gleeful text message to the President.

Ren frowned. He had read the direction, and he _had_ been looking at Kyoko as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world – something that wasn't hard for him. He just had to let himself indulge in all those forbidden thoughts, and let his face slip.

"However," the director continued, "This is still their first meeting. What I mean is, Tsuruga-san, you really need to tone it down. They've only just met, and although Ryou is attracted to Nanami, he doesn't realise that he's in love with her yet. He doesn't even know her. He's just attracted to her on a physical level, and is just surprised by her appearance. Hachiro is almost like a brother to her, so whatever he's briefly described of her to Ryou won't be in a light that will make Ryou think of her as a potential love interest until he actually meets her. Understood?"

Ren nodded, hoping Kyoko wouldn't think too much about his slip-up. The context of the scene clearly didn't call for anything as intense as that, and he didn't know how he'd explain it to her. '_Oh, I'm just completely in love with you so I thought that I'd let some of my true feelings out before they started to leak.' I'm sure she'd take that well, and wouldn't run away from me at all. _

"Let's do that again, from when Ryou enters the scene."

**/ Ryou opens the door, and stares at Nanami for a few seconds before opening the door wider. **

"**You must be Nanami," he blurts out. "I mean, sorry, Nanami-san, I hope you don't mind, it's just that Hachiro never referred to you with honorifics so I kind of forgot." **

"**Just Nanami is fine," Nanami says, smiling at his awkwardness. "This is Rina-san! We're living next door. It's really nice to meet you. Is Hachiro giving you any grief?" **

"**No, he's really nice," Ryou says, nodding at Rina, who returns the nod coolly. "Anyway, come on in! Hachiro said you'd cook for us...I hope it isn't too much of an inconvenience. I mean, as he says, we're just bachelors after all." **

**Nanami smiles, glad that her best friend and his roommate seem so close already, despite having only known one another for a few hours. Even so, they've been corresponding through email over the past few months to establish a rapport. Hachiro has the effect on people, and she hopes that he'll be able to help Rina open up. She's already noticed that Rina seems a little closed off to others so far, but hopes it's just because she's shy around new people. /**

"That's better," the director said, standing so that the crew could move the cameras. "Now we just have the final scene, at the dinner table, and then we'll do a couple of shots from different angles for the voice-overs." The director had wanted to end each episode with a brief and hopeful voice-over by each character, which they'd record later on that week at a studio. "Can we set that up now?" The cameraman closest to him nodded, and held up a hand to signify five minutes. The director nodded in return, and told the four leads to take a quick break.

Yashiro immediately made his way over to Ren.

"Yashiro," Ren warned, "Whatever you're thinking right now – stop thinking it."

"Must be a challenge to have to act as Kyoko-chan's love interest," Yashiro said, smirking. "And isn't it cute how Nanami lets Ryou call her by her given name so easily?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ren responded calmly, taking a drink of water from the bottle he'd placed under his chair earlier on. "It's just acting, after all. Ryou is not Mogami-san's love interest; he's Nanami's love interest."

"Even so! You completely slipped before, don't deny it, Ren! I saw it, and the President would have too, except I didn't bring a camera with me. I broke it on the weekend when I was taking photos of my niece. I forgot to wear gloves," he grumbled.

"What do you mean, the President would have too?" Ren tightened the lid of his bottle, and smiled at Yashiro, who immediately cringed and backed away. The President had been very clear about what would happen to the manager if his charge found out that he'd been tasked with the responsibility of updating him about his miniscule progress. Not that Ren would've been surprised, at this stage.

"Nothing, nothing! Say, Ren, they're almost finished! Maybe you should get ready for the next scene," Yashiro said quickly. He quickly ran away to stand next to Kyoko, since it was unlikely that Ren would confront him about it with her right there.

As they started the next scene, Yashiro felt Ren's eyes boring a hole into his back, and he resolved to make a run for his new, temporary home in the same building as his volatile charge before said charge could dazzle him to unconsciousness. Kyoko would be no help – she seemed equally if not more susceptible to his gentlemanly smile.

**/**

**So much for this being a light-hearted comedy series – everything I've written for the television show so far is hardcore dramatic and serious. Well, not really. Not a very interesting chapter – just wanted to get started on the blasted filming before it ran away from me some more. **

**Once again, thanks for all your reviews/alerts/favourites/PMs, they're much appreciated. And thanks for just reading. That alone makes me happy. *has lowered threshold of happiness even further than Ren* But you're always welcome to make me happier by reviewing and such. ^-^**

**- Interficere **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Moko-san..." Kyoko raised her head weakly and blinked endearingly at her best friend, who would've scowled at her if she'd had the energy to.

"Mo! What?"

Kanae managed to force herself to exert the energy to turn her head so that she could look at her friend. They'd both stumbled into Kyoko's room after the shoot, and had collapsed onto the low sofa. Now, Kyoko lay in a lazy slump along its length, while Kanae sat on the ground with her back leaned against the sofa.

"Is Director Fujishima always going to make us film an entire episode in a day?" she asked, clearly wishing her best friend would deny it. Rolling over onto her stomach, she mourned the fact that they were both simply too tired to do lots of girly-normal-teenage-best-friend things that night.

"I don't know."

"At least we got lots of work done and didn't waste any time," she said, pumping a fist half-heartedly into the air, although her optimism was dampened significantly by the exhaustion in her voice.

"Yes. But one episode a day? That's too much. Although, at this rate, we'll finish the season in a couple of weeks." Kanae stood, and stretched. She could sense that Kyoko was only talking for the sake of talking at this stage, and decided to admit defeat first. "I'm going back to my room, Kyoko. Goodnight," she said, and left. Kyoko only murmured sleepily in response.

/

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko knocked on the door of Ren and Mitsu's apartment early the following morning, with the intention of inviting them to breakfast before they went to the recording studio. After that, she had her shoot for Box-R, where she was only needed for an hour, before going to school. When she got no response, she tried the door. Locked. _Strange. Tsuruga-san is always so punctual too. Maybe he wasn't planning to have breakfast, and wanted to use the extra time to sleep in. Fine. I'll go ask Yashiro-san and Asano-san first, but he's not getting away with not eating!_

Knocking first on the door of Ren's manager, and then Mitsu's, she repeated her invitation, and was quickly reassured that neither of _them_ at least would be skipping breakfast. Satisfied, she left them to get ready, and went back to knock again on the locked apartment door.

"Tsuruga-san?"

Still no reply. Kyoko bit her lip, worried, then made her way back to Yashiro's door.

/

Tsuruga Ren was not having a good morning. This overall pervading lack of 'good' days in his life lately was really becoming an annoyance. Currently, his housemate was sitting in his lap, and his head was wrapped in said housemate's scarf. His housemate was also refusing to allow him to open the door and greet the girl he was in love with, even though she had approached him first for once.

"Now, Ren-chan, you can't answer her as Tsuruga Ren, you have to be Ryou, remember?" Mitsu snuggled against him, not letting him stand. Ren winced as an overenthusiastic squeeze reminded him of his sore back. After more or less a lifetime of sleeping on a relatively soft mattress, he had not adjusted well to the firm mattress of his single bed. At least the President hadn't gone all the way and arranged Japanese style rooms for them – he would have moved to sleep on the couch if he'd had to sleep on a futon.

Ren attempted to speak, but couldn't. Pulling an arm out from Mitsu's grasp, he yanked the scarf away from his mouth. "Look, Mitsunari-san, please get off me. Furthermore, you are addressing me as Tsuruga Ren, therefore you are not in character either. I don't see why you should demand that I be in character if you're not going to do that yourself," he reasoned.

"But I want to be close to Ren-chan! Ryou doesn't even confide in Hachiro until he asks if Hachiro is dating Nana-chan!"

Ren gave up trying to understand his contradictory words. Usually, if at all, those who sat in his lap were female. Females tended to be soft, even the slender ones. Kyoko, for example, had felt soft, on the few and rare occasions he had managed to get within touching distance of her. Mitsu, on the other hand, was male, and for all his slenderness, was not very soft. Not only was it uncomfortable in that his very male housemate was sitting in his lap, but it was also becoming physically uncomfortable. Ren liked to think that he was comfortable with his sexuality, but Mitsu was making it difficult.

"Look, do you want me to be in character, or not? Mogami-san is going to think that we're ignoring her. Make up your mind and get off me at once," Ren said, attempting to remain patient.

/

"What's wrong, Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro came out, adjusting his tie. As usual, the bespectacled manager was attired in a full suit.

"Tsuruga-san and Mitsunari-san won't answer when I knock on their door," she said worriedly. "What if something's wrong?"

"I'm sure that everything's fine, Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said kindly, and pulled out the keys to Ren's apartment. "Here, we'll just open it up and check on them."

"...Ren-chan, stop moving! Do you want me to tie you down again? You're so naughty, Ren-chan! I'm going to have to punish you!"

"..." Yashiro closed the door again, and smiled weakly at Kyoko. "How about you go back to your apartment and wait. I'll...sort this out. But see, they're fine!"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow sceptically, but didn't seem to pick up on any of the undertones or connotations of what they'd just overheard. Nodding, she skipped back to her apartment, where Mitsu's manager was already waiting.

/

"So, Kyoko-san, where are the others?" Asano Eiko took a sip of coffee from the large mug she held in one hand, and leafed through her thick, leather planner with the other. Her sleek black hair was in a low knot at the nape of her neck, and she wore a navy pantsuit. The two girls had liked her immediately when she arrived at the apartment and in two minutes, separated Mitsu from the rest of the group and thoroughly cowed him into submission. She exuded sensibility and professionalism, and seemed to exist to terrify Mitsu.

"Yashiro-san went to get them," Kyoko replied uneasily as she toyed with the tamagoyaki on her plate. "They seemed busy. Actually, I don't really know what they were doing."

Kanae and Eiko exchanged glances. _That doesn't sound questionable at all. _

Just then, Yashiro came in, blushing furiously as he stammered, "Ah, they'll be along soon. They're just getting their things together."

Kanae wasn't sure if her eyebrows could go any higher.

/

They all arrived at the recording studio together. Mitsu walked, sandwiched between Kanae and Eiko, with Kyoko trailing behind, reading through her script as she absently bumped into walls. Following at a distance, Ren walked next to Yashiro. The others had turned the corner already at the end of the corridor, and by the time they caught up, they noted a markedly familiar decrease in temperature. Peering around the corner, Yashiro ascertained the cause of the chilliness. Kyoko stood with her arms crossed, script clutched tightly in one hand, while whorls of dark energy cascaded down the corridor. The atmosphere trembled with the kind of rage that could only be provoked by one person.

"Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked uncertainly. "Are you alright?"

Raising her head, Kyoko's eyes widened as she met the gaze of the tall man behind the manager. His gentleman's smile was turned on, full-blast. Fuwa Sho smirked as Kyoko baulked at the sight of her senpai. He, however, ignored his kouhai as he casually strolled up to stand in front of Sho.

"Is there a problem here, Fuwa-san?"

"Not at all, Tsuruga," Sho said smugly, "I was just greeting a close friend."

"As if we're close friends! You're my worst enemy!" Kyoko snapped, her eyes livid. "You renounced any claim you had to my friendship when you started treating me like a maid!"

"Kyoko," Sho said, relishing the familiarity of her first name, "We grew up together, and even lived together alone, just the two of us. If that doesn't make two people _close_, then I don't know what does." He intentionally tried to imply that they'd had some kind of intimate relationship, which Kyoko didn't pick up on. Ren, however, did.

_Calm down. He's trying to rub it in. _"Fuwa-san," Ren said again, "Mogami-san and I have work together, and I'm sure you have work to do as well. If you'll be so kind as to excuse us, we'll get going. We need to meet the others."

"Well, sure, it's not like I have a lot of time to hang around talking to people like you," Sho said, turning to leave. "Oh, and Kyoko?" He turned around to sneer at her. "I may have renounced any claim to your friendship, but you and I both know that I'm still number one in your heart."

Before Kyoko could come up with a suitable reply, he sauntered off down the hall. Kyoko's grudges arose and were about to descend upon his retreating back, but were distracted by the deliciously appetising rays that they sensed elsewhere. Their pleasure at this dark emission was not shared by their master. The Demon Lord. Kyoko gulped, audibly, and wondered if it was too much to wish for, that the wall would open up conveniently if she dived into it. Worst case scenario, it didn't open up for her, and she got a concussion from smashing her head against the plaster. She was seriously considering making an attempt.

"Mogami-san," he said, "As a professional actor, you should put your personal grievances aside, and concentrate on your role. Have you already forgotten what I've told you?" He sighed, as if incredibly disappointed. "I must say, as your _senpai_, I am saddened to think that you haven't been taken my words seriously."

Kyoko threw herself into a dogeza as soon as she heard the word 'senpai' – the thought that her most respected senpai was saddened by her unprofessional reaction to Fuwa Sho was just too much to bear. "Ts-Tsu-Tsuruga-san!" she stammered. "Please don't think that I ignored what you said! I remember it all and I always consider your advice very carefully. I'm sorry that I'm such an untalented and undeserving kouhai!"

Yashiro just stared at his charge, dumbstruck. _Did he really think that this was the best way to handle the situation? He's just further emphasised their senpai-kouhai relationship! Is he some kind of masochist? Maybe it's better that he doesn't confess to Kyoko-chan too soon...who knows what kind of sick, perverted, kinky play that man likes? Maybe he enjoys the senpai-kouhai relationship! Maybe he sees it all as roleplay! Oh, our poor, innocent Kyoko-chan. She's too sweet to whip anyone!_

"Good. Now, we've only got this studio booked for another two hours, and you have another shoot after this, do you not? We should make our way there now." Ren bent slightly, and offered his hand to his apologetic kouhai, who ignored it, and stood up on her own. Ren knew that she probably didn't want to inconvenience him by, oh, heaven forbid, _touching_ him, but he was still slightly offended. Disguising his displeasure with his gentlemanly smile, he led the way to the recording studio.

Kyoko followed, still fretful, and slightly nervous at the appearance of his gentlemanly smile. He was mad at her. He had to be. He was angry that she was behaving so unprofessionally. She had clearly let him down as his kouhai. She should've known better than to let Sho get to her. _Tsuruga-san always seems to angry at me whenever I talk to Shotaro. But I can't help getting angry whenever I see him with that stupid smug face and that fake persona, always trying to be so cool and unaffected when secretly he likes to watch variety shows and eat pudding._

She sighed, and looked up at Ren, who had been holding the door of the recording studio open for her for the last three minutes while she'd been floundering in her thoughts. He had dropped the gentleman's smile, and had replaced it with a look of consternation. Blushing again, she bowed her thanks to him, and quickly stepped inside the dimly lit room, where the others were already waiting.

**/**

**Well. I didn't fail my SACs, but I do fail with my characterisation of Sho. Oh well. Enjoy, read and review, and all that jazz. Have an excellent week, and I shall see you next time I update. ^-^**

- Interficere


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief as she walked onto the set of the Box-R shoot. Finally, something familiar after all the tumultuous events of the day. At least the recording session had gone well. She'd enjoyed using her acting skills to convey the same amount of emotion through her voice, and marvelled at her character could translate so well in a recording.

Today, they were going to be filming a few conversations between the girls at a bowling alley, where Natsu had taken her latest toy. She didn't have many scenes to film, since Natsu would not feature too prominently in the upcoming episode.

Although she loved her work, she was also eager to get to school after the shoot. After Dark Moon had finished, she'd had a lull between the end of that show, and the start of the new one that she had just accepted, so she had been able to keep on top of her school work. Now, it looked as if she'd fall behind again. At age 18, she was really looking forward to graduating, but there were still a few assessment tasks that she had yet to complete. Still, at this rate, she'd settle on graduating a little later than everyone else.

"Nacchan, on set in five minutes!" Kyoko turned and nodded at the assistant director in acknowledgement, then quickly rearranged her mindset as she allowed the character of Natsu to take over her once more.

/

The twang of frustrated guitar strings and the incessant scribble of pen on paper alerted Shouko Ai to the whereabouts of her agitated charge. Stalking up to the door, disgruntled, she flung it open, and tapped her foot against the tiles, not bothering to hide her impatience. Sho lay sprawled under the coffee table, his guitar fitting awkwardly under the low tabletop.

"Look, Sho, you can't just do that. I told you to wait for me at the recording studio, and when I come back to find you, you're gone. You didn't answer your phone when I called. The technicians told me that you'd left after a confrontation with _Tsuruga Ren_, of all people. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Sho ignored her, still busy scrawling notes on the stave. She didn't bother asking again, and instead walked up to him and stepped over the glass table, glaring down at him as she tore the pages lying next to him off the ground.

"Sho! Listen to me. We had that studio booked for you until seven tonight. You don't have a time slot that large until next week, and that pushes your whole schedule off again. The least you could do is explain to me," she said. Her face softened. "Was Kyoko-san there too?" Although Shoko didn't doubt that Tsuruga Ren alone could annoy Sho, her charge's childhood friend often seemed to make things worse.

Growling, he slid out from beneath the table and took the pages back from her. "She was there with _him. _She belongs to me, damn it. What's he doing, going around everywhere with her? And it wasn't a confrontation! I didn't do anything. Just pissed him off a bit. Always pretending he doesn't care about anything. What an idiot."

"Kyoko-san is her own person. You have to stop picking fights with her." In truth, the manager both pitied and liked Kyoko, and did not appreciate Sho's treatment of the girl.

"I'll pick fights with whomever I damn well like," Sho retorted, sticking his chin up petulantly. Shoko just sighed.

/

_Finished! _Kyoko hummed happily to herself as she cycled home, her bag loaded with homework. She planned to help out at the Daruma-ya for a few hours, before retiring early to study for the Chemistry test next week. Tomorrow, they were filming the next episode of House of –

Kyoko skidded to a stop and narrowly avoided a collision with a sleek Porsche, which swerved to one side to avoid her. She didn't notice, however, as she clapped a hand against her forehead. The foot that had rested on the pedal now dropped to the pavement in a subconscious attempt to keep from toppling over. She'd completely forgotten! She wasn't living at the restaurant anymore. Even thinking about cycling all the way to her temporary home made her feel exhausted. She could call a taxi, but...

"Mogami-san? Is something wrong? You almost cycled straight into my car," Ren said worriedly, waving a hand in front of her face. In truth, it had been the most terrifying moment of his day, and it didn't help that Yashiro had been screeching things like 'WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE' and 'I CAN'T LOOK REN, TAKE CARE OF KYOKO' and 'YOU HAVEN'T EVEN CONFESSED TO HER YET AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF EACH OTHER, LITERALLY' and 'OH GOD REN TURN THE WHEEL THE OTHER WAY, YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR~!'

"Huh? Tsuruga-san? Oh, was that car yours?" She eyed him blankly, as if she hadn't quite caught onto what had happened. Ren sighed. Actually, she probably never would. _I guess someone who thought she could beat a taxi stuck in traffic on a bicycle and still get me to work on time would never consider that she might be in a traffic collision if she keeps up this reckless cycling. _

"Yes, Mogami-san. You almost crashed into us," he reiterated. "That was very dangerous." Great, now he felt like he was lecturing her. Not that it seemed to be anything new for him.

Immediately chastened, she dropped her bike as she bowed low. "I'm very sorry for endangering you, Tsuruga-san! I just forgot that I wasn't going to the Daruma-ya tonight, so I got a little distracted."

_This girl..._he sighed. "You do realise that you would be the one in danger, right? Yashiro-san and I were in a car, after all. You don't even wear a helmet."

"Tsuruga-san, not many people wear helmets," she pointed out. "Besides, I've never been in an accident."

"But you might. And we would all be very worried about you if you were injured. We might even forget to eat because we'd be so very worried," he said. He had intended to provoke a reaction by mentioning eating. She skipped right over that, and asked him the only question that completely reversed their roles – he became the chagrined (or somewhat disgruntled) figure, and she became this unrelenting, motherly demon who would probably funnel food down his throat if he didn't find it so easy to give into her.

"Tsuruga-san, have you eaten?"

"...I was going to grab dinner with Yashiro-san before heading back to the apartment," he lied.

"Eh? Yashiro-san is here too?"

"Of course," Ren replied, raising an eyebrow. "We all live together now, remember?"

"Oh, of course! How silly of me to forget that as well." Kyoko laughed shakily, and blushed as her own stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten since she'd all but devoured a bento box after the Box-R shoot, since she'd had to rush to school.

"Get in the car," Ren said, smiling. "You can make sure I eat." _And I can make sure I get to spend some time with her without her best friend glaring at me like I ate her first-born child and that overactive limpet hanging off her. Or me. _

He took her bike for her, and they made their way over to the car, which had been parked haphazardly, with the door on the driver's side still open. The car was empty.

"So where did Yashiro-san go?" Kyoko examined the interior of Ren's car curiously, trying to figure out where the manager had disappeared to. Beside her, Ren heaved another sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. He'd been doing that a lot today. Kyoko looked up at him, and suppressed a giggle.

"What?"

"Tsuruga-san, your hair is sticking up everywhere now," she said, a huge smile on her face. The dumbfounded look on his face triggered fond memories of Cain at his more human moments. She reached up and combed through the stray strands with her hand, patting them down into place. For some reason unknown to her, her senpai blushed. "At least it's not as bad as that time when Cain slept with wet hair."

"That was...Cain is supposed to have messy hair."

"Tsuruga-san, it's a fine line. A very fine line," she said, mock-seriously, waggling a finger at him. "And anyhow, we should go find Yashiro-san and then get some dinner."

"I have a feeling Yashiro-san wanted to leave us alone," Ren said, unsure whether he wanted to thank or curse his manager for leaving her alone with him.

"Okay!" Kyoko said brightly, not questioning it. She opened the door and stepped in, leaving Ren still standing there._ Did she just voluntarily touch me? As Kyoko, not Setsu?_

He smiled to himself.

_In that case, I guess I have to thank you, Yashiro. _

**/**

**Apparently, people in Japan don't often wear helmets. Geesh, I'm Googling the weirdest things for this fanfic. 'Do Japanese people have roommates?' 'Do Japanese people wear bicycle helmets?' In Australia, we certainly do, and I thought since Ren's from the US he'd be all into helmets. Wait, do Americans wear helmets? **

**Also, if anyone's watched Sucker Punch, or even if you haven't, does anyone think Rocket looks a lot like Kyoko might? I think it's the hair. Google 'Rocket Sucker Punch' or something, and look for a photo that's just her head and shoulders against a red wallpapered background. The movie's awesome by the way – watch it. :D **

**- Interficere**


	9. Chapter 9

**STATING THE OBVIOUS: This is **_**fan**_**fiction.**

**Chapter Nine**

"I wonder what Kyoko-chan is doing right now?" Yashiro asked rhetorically as he busied himself with unfurling a sheet of paper coloured the iconic LoveMe pink, and tapped the glittery title that stated it was 'Kyoko-chan's Timetable.' He and President Lory had made it together one afternoon, while Maria had expressed her disgust at the girliness of the paper, the glitter, and the sparkly, translucent sequins that her grandfather had chosen for the timetable, or, as they'd lovingly named it, 'Ren bait.' Sneaking a glance at Ren, he was disappointed to find that he was being completely ignored. The stupid man wasn't even looking at the incredibly eye-catching and, if he had to say so himself, very artfully created timetable. He tried again.

"Oh my, it seems like she's _very close to us_ at the moment. In fact, we could even give her _a ride home_."

Ren didn't say a word as he indicated and then turned left, concentrating a little too hard on the road in front of him. His manager had seemed quite intent on provoking a reaction out of him when it came to Kyoko, and he wasn't about to rise to it. Besides, the evening before had clearly demonstrated that it was fine if he took things slow, especially with Kyoko. They were making progress, weren't they? They'd had dinner together, and she hadn't protested too greatly when he'd covertly threatened her into letting him pay for the meal. She'd chastised him for his lack of professionalism in regards to his health. He'd suggested that she cook for him more often, and she'd cheerfully agreed since they'd be living together. Living together. The idea should've been a blissful one, but the circumstances were less than desirable. Either way, anything too forward on his part would only frighten her away. He would rather spend the rest of his life chasing her than have her run away from him forever.

His manager, however, had not spent a little over two years trying to force the two of them together to give up at his charge's disheartening lack of response. No. Popular culture and shoujo manga dictated that through tenacity and opportunity, true love could blossom. He and the President intended to provide as much opportunity as they could muster for the loveless pair. Unfortunately, the kind of tenacity that Ren and Kyoko had was more of the 'tenaciously clinging onto being unhappy and loveless and lonely for the rest of their lives' variety.

"So, did you enjoy dinner with Kyoko-chan last night?"

No response.

"It was very lucky for us to have bumped into her like that."

Still no response.

"But it was so scary when she came at us from out of nowhere!"

Did he detect a slight tightening of his knuckles around the steering wheel?

"I hate to think that she could be out there after she's finished her work, in the dark, cycling like that. It's getting darker so much earlier nowadays. And her job doesn't finish for another hour. She'll be alone, in the dark..."

Yashiro snuck a peek at Ren and grinned to himself, triumphant. The idiot-in-love had a decidedly grim expression on his face as he put together the idea of Kyoko in the dark, alone.

"Yashiro-san, your concern about Mogami-san is truly unrivalled," Ren finally said, sighing heavily. "If _you_ really insist upon it, I suppose we can drop by wherever she is now to pick her up. I wouldn't want _you_ to worry about her. Where is she right now?"

"TBM Studios. See? So close to us. It would really be very inconsiderate to let her go home by herself." Despite his success, Yashiro repressed the overwhelming urge to hit his head against something. No wonder Kyoko was always beating herself up about things around him. Ren certainly seemed to provoke that response in people. Self-harm, that is. _How can he be so thick? Forget getting them together...the first step is to get him to admit that he's actually completely in love with Kyoko-chan. _Slipping on a pair of gloves, he quickly pulled out his phone, and thumbed a message to the President to remind him of this minor hurdle.

Ren glanced over at him as they stopped at a red light, suspicious of his technology-destroying manager suddenly texting as often as a high school girl, but refrained from asking as he turned into the driveway leading to the car park of TBM Studios.

"What exactly is Mogami-san's job here?" Ren asked as they both exited the car.

"Well, that's a very interesting question..."

/

"Great work today, Kyoko-chan!"

"Thanks Hikaru-san. You too!" Kyoko pushed her Bo costume into the store room, and locked it behind her, brushing off her skirt as she did so. She was looking forward to getting back to the apartment and having a proper shower. The show always left her feeling happily exhausted, but sweaty. Not even changing back into her street clothes could help that.

"Where are you headed after this?" he asked as they walked down the corridor together.

"I'm currently filming a drama, so I'll be heading back to the filming location tonight," she responded. She still didn't consider it home; just a place she had to be. A training camp, if she was being absolutely honest. The way Kyoko saw it, the whole situation was made so that they, as professional actors, could work to the best of their abilities to create realistic personalities for their characters.

"Really? This late? Will you be alright with getting there yourself? How far is it?"

"Not very far," Kyoko said, laughing, as she waved a hand dismissively. "I'll be fine getting there myself."

"Oh," Hikaru said, looking sheepish and a little disappointed. "Well, if you wanted a ride..."

"There's no need to trouble yourself, Hikaru-san. I've got my bike."

"You could always join me – I mean, us, for dinner tonight, and we could drop you off. It'd be no trouble at all, Kyoko-chan."

"No way, you guys always eat such unhealthy food! I've still got to eat properly for Natsu," Kyoko said indignantly, shaking her head at the Ishibashi brothers' bad eating habits.

"I'll tell you what," Hikaru said, with a rare and sudden stroke of genius - which is not to say the lad was stupid, but honestly, being around Kyoko seemed to stun everyone momentarily – "How about you come with us and make sure we eat healthy food?"

Kyoko considered this, then nodded her assent. "That's a good idea, I haven't had dinner yet and I guess I could study later as long as I get home early enough," she said cheerfully, "But you guys really have to eat more healthily, or else all your arteries will be choked up by the time you're thirty, and your heart will need to work harder and harder to deliver blood to the rest of your body, and then over time you won't be able to work as much because your heart will always be so tired and so you'll be tired too and it'll affect EVERYTHING and it's just absolutely disastrous. And finally your heart will be so tired and fed up that it'll just stop on you and then you'll die!"

Hikaru just nodded good-naturedly during her enthusiastic, arm-waving rant, complete with the mandatory dramatic gesticulations, happy that he'd convinced the young girl to finally accept a dinner invitation.

/

Ren leaned his head against the wall of the dim hallway in which he was standing. He wanted to sink to the ground in a grumpy stupor, but it wouldn't do for Tsuruga Ren to be found slouched in a dark corridor at TBM Studios. He had no business being there, and now that Kyoko clearly had a ride, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. His mind ticked over furiously as he tried to analyse what he'd just observed. The love of his life, walking and talking and laughing with another man, who he'd recognised as Ishibashi Hikaru, one of the hosts of the variety show Kimagure Rock. He'd appeared on the show a couple of times, as they were with LME as well, and had never heard anything negative about the short-statured musician - a rare occurrence for people like them.

How foolish he had been, to assume that Kyoko only got carried away when it came to his health. Naturally she'd extend the same amount of care and consideration to others. And how foolish he'd been to think that no one would step in first. He could count on her hatred of Fuwa, and Fuwa's childishness, to keep the two separate, but what could he do about it if another man joined the competition for her heart? She had seemed so easy around Ishibashi Hikaru, so unlike when she was around him, except for when she was telling him off. They referred to each other by their given names so naturally, and the Kimagure Rock host had seemed quite tolerant of Kyoko's somewhat strange, if not adorable idiosyncrasies. Kyoko may have been blithely oblivious of Hikaru's feelings for her, but to Ren, they were perfectly clear. The thought was not comforting to him in any way.

Then there was the issue of why Kyoko was there in the first place. Why hadn't she told him about this job? Was she working with Kimagure Rock? Or was there something else on at the same time at TBM Studios? It was a large place, after all, and she might have been filming for another show here. Was it a regular job? Did they meet like this every week? How long had this been going on? Questions rattled around in his mind, and his agitated introspection only served to evoke a kind of desperate, painful anguish inside of him as he realised how intolerably directionless his relationship was with Kyoko. If he confessed to her, he risked scaring her away for life. If he didn't say anything, someone else with more balls than him would come along and take her away forever.

Ren sighed, and pushed himself away from the wall which had been his steadfast supporter throughout his self-torturous deliberation. Looking around the empty hallway, it suddenly occurred to him that this was close to the place where he'd bumped into the very helpful chicken. Resolving to find his fowl friend for some much-needed advice, he set off down the hallway.

**/**

**I wanted to update before I left for New Zealand, so I hope you all enjoyed it, and that you have a good long weekend/Easter holiday/whatever you've got in your country. Now I'm off to get some much needed sleep, because I have to get up early to catch a plane tomorrow. Thanks for your reviews, alerts and favourites; they make me happy. ^-^ **

**- Interficere **


	10. Chapter 10

**Obligatory Disclaimer: Fanfiction.  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Ishibashi Hikaru had experienced much rejection in his life. Admittedly, he may not have been rejected as crushingly as Kyoko had been, both by her mother and Fuwa Sho, but he had certainly been rejected many more times. Coincidentally, it was Kyoko who had been doing most of the rejecting. One rejection – or rather two – that he did not resent, however, was the immediate refusal Yuusei and Shin'ichi gave him when he asked them somewhat begrudgingly where they wanted to go for dinner, more out of obligation than of true desire to share a meal with his band members.

Oh, he definitely didn't resent that.

"So you said you were heading to a filming location after this? Is this for Box-R, or something else?" Hikaru screwed up his face as Kyoko refilled his bowl with vegetables and tofu. He'd convinced her to eat nabe with him, hoping that they'd be sharing a meal from the same pot. Kyoko had agreed, on the condition that she chose what ingredients went in the pot. So far, she'd refrained from adding too much meat, claiming that it'd make the broth too oily, reverting back to her original argument about clogged arteries.

"Here, eat all of the vegetables, Hikaru-san," she said, satisfied with her selection, and placed the bowl back in front of him. He looked at it mournfully, and blinked up at her endearingly. She scowled and whacked his arm playfully. "Go on, it's good for you! And no, it's not for Box-R. It's actually for a new drama that I'm in. I get to act alongside Moko-san! I get to live with her as well. Actually, all the leads of the drama are living on location at the moment. It's an idea of the President's," she added, as way of explanation.

Hikaru smiled at the sparkly-eyed girl sitting opposite him. He often saw that expression on her face whenever she mentioned her beloved best friend. "Who are the other leads? Sounds like Kotonami-san is one too, is that right?"

"Yes, she plays my roommate. Watabe Mitsunari and Tsuruga Ren are starring in it too. They live just next door to us in the drama," she said happily. "It's really wonderful to work with such talented actors, especially when I'm just a newbie in the industry."

To Hikaru's surprise, Kyoko's expression changed to one of tenderness, and there was something almost loving in her eyes, if he dared to identify it as such an emotion. If he had to guess, he'd honestly have to admit to himself that Tsuruga Ren was probably the cause of that loving expression. While he'd heard of Watabe Mitsunari, he'd never heard Kyoko mention him before, whereas she seemed to bring up Tsuruga Ren quite often, raving on and on about the virtues of her senpai almost as often as she did about her best friend. If only Hikaru had known that at the time, the expression was more caused by the remnants of stubborn emotions left behind by Setsu, rather than any blossoming feelings of love and romance, he might not have felt so immediately discouraged.

Swallowing the rising lump in his throat, he fought to answer appropriately as Kyoko turned her attention from her food to look at him questioningly when he failed to respond.

"This is your second time working with Tsuruga-san, isn't it?" _Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid! That's right, give her another opportunity to talk about him. Real intelligent. Why couldn't you ask something else?_

"I'm really happy to finally co-star with Tsuruga-san, even though we play a romantic pair. Well, at least in the end we do. He's my senpai, and he's taken such good care of me. I've always looked up to him, and he's the goal I aspire to reach someday – he really inspires me to better myself every day." She ended her contemplative speech, a small but sweet smile lighting up her entire face as she leaned over to stir the broth and the ingredients in the pot with a pair of chopsticks.

"I hope you can achieve your goals, Kyoko-chan. I'll support you all the way," he said gently, and ducked his head to eat, and to avoid looking into those wistful amber eyes.

/

"Where's Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro peered behind the tall actor as Ren walked towards the car.

"She left," he said simply, refusing to provide any more information. _Let him be infuriated, _Ren thought bitterly as he opened the door to the driver's seat. _After all, after hearing that Kyoko didn't share any information about this particular role with me, he saw fit to continue hiding it from me. Smug, interfering bastard. _

"Ren! How could you make me wait for you this long in the lobby, and not even come back with Kyoko-chan? Honestly, it's like you don't appreciate all the effort I go to." Ren just rolled his eyes and got into the car, Yashiro following suit after stamping his foot against the ground in frustration.

"All the effort you go to do what, exactly, Yashiro-san?" Starting the ignition, he turned to Yashiro, and smiled at him. The manager's skin seemed to be attempting to crawl away from him and up the back of the seat. Returning his charge's gentlemanly smile with a weak one of his own, he quickly pulled out his schedule and occupied himself with not making eye contact for the rest of the journey back to the apartment. However, for once, despite his mood, Ren as the one to initiate conversation.

"Yashiro-san, I'd like you to look into something for me. Could you find out who plays the mascot for Kimagure Rock?" After a long search of the hallways and nooks and crannies of TBM Studios, he had failed to find his ever-helpful friend. He didn't really have anyone else to turn to, and since he had already confided in the chicken once, he figured it wouldn't do any harm to seek his advice once more.

"The chicken? Really? That chicken?" Yashiro almost burst out laughing at the whole situation. He'd heard a vague recount of how the chicken had once helped Ren, but now that he knew who the chicken was, thanks to the President's helpful timetable, it made it all the more hilarious.

"Yes." Ren glanced at him, concerned by his odd reaction. "Just a contact number would be good. I don't particularly want to know his name, to be honest. I think it'd be best if he remained anonymous to me. Just...I'd like to get in touch with him."

"Of course," Yashiro said, nodding and scheming. He pulled out his gloves, his phone, and got to work doing what he did best.

**/**

**Thanks for all your reviews/alerts/favourites. I got back from NZ a couple of hours ago, and my body is telling me it's 11:42 PM right now instead of 9:42 PM, so I'm quite desperate for sleep. Anyhow, here's an update. Hope it makes the last chapter a little clearer as well.**

**- Interficere**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Really.**

Chapter Eleven  


The next few episodes that they were filming aimed to explore each character more fully. The first episodes of the season would be dedicated to one character each episode, mainly to explore their separate pasts. Kanae had thoroughly _not_ enjoyed her episode exploring her uptight personality as much as Kyoko had thoroughly enjoyed her episode exploring her caring and loving nature. Mitsu had given a surprisingly touching performance in his episode, which touched upon the reasons why he had decided to study psychology. Nanami had lovingly added that no one ever knew why others studied psychology, or what the course was even about. Ren simply cursed the President once more – his character seemed to mock him at every line.

"Is very sensible to the point of being slightly boring," Yashiro said sceptically, picking up his script on which he'd scrawled quick notes about the drama. "Tends to distance himself from others although he is genuinely kind-hearted. Tenacious and has a tendency to open up to Nanami more than anyone else even though she's so unlike him. Doesn't think that she'd be interested in someone like him. Sounds very familiar, Ren."

Ren sighed, and took the script from him before he could read further, and come to any unpredictable conclusions. His entire character was basically the President telling him off for being boring and unromantic. His character's introductory episode had focused on a flashback to the only girlfriend he's ever had. She had broken up with him, giving him some careful words of advice to never date anyone he's not in love with, because he's just wasting his time and hers. He's kept this in mind ever since, and has never dated anyone else, or considered it, until he meets Nanami. That Kyoko played her character was just too convenient.

Ren had just arrived on set after a photo shoot, and was watching Mitsu, Kyoko and Kanae film one of their scenes together. The next episode was of a goukon, a group blind date that Nanami had arranged to encourage Rina to come out of her shell. She'd also invited Ryou and Hachiro, as well as a few other female and male friends to fill out the numbers.

**/ Hachiro is playing a role-playing game on Nanami's laptop, while Nanami tries to persuade Rina to agree to come to the goukon that she has organised for that evening. Nanami sits on the kitchen bench, her legs swinging rhythmically as she speaks to Rina, who is sitting on the couch with her arms crossed tightly against her chest, closing herself off. **

"**Come on, it'll be fun! You're always studying. It'll be good to go out and get some air and meet some new people, won't it, Hachiro?" Nanami looks at her friend, appealing for support, but receives none as Hachiro concentrates on the laptop screen. She continues nevertheless. "The people I've invited are all really lovely, and one of them is studying law just like you. It'll only be for a few hours and we'll come home before eleven, I swear. In fact, if you don't like it, you can leave early, but please promise me you'll come and see if you like it first?" She clasps her hands together as if she's begging Rina, and Rina blinks, fidgeting awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with her pleading. **

"**Please?" **

"**I guess...I guess I could go out for a few hours," Rina says quietly. **

"**Great!" Nanami pumps her fist in the air triumphantly and grins smugly in Hachiro's direction. "I can help you get ready, if you want." She slides off the counter and onto the floor, heading towards Hachiro. Bending down, she whispers, "See, told you I could get her to come. Now be nice." **

**Hachiro raises his head distractedly, and nods at Rina. "Good on you, Rina-san. You just need to get laid and you'll soon be back to normal! All that studying isn't right," he says, shivering. **

**Nanami raises her right hand and whacks Hachiro on the back of the head. "Excuse him. His mouth isn't attached to his brain. But really, Rina-chan, we just want you to come out and have fun with us. Come on!" She quickly drags Rina into her bedroom, shooting one last glare at Hachiro, who has already turned his attention back to his game. /**

"Have you found the chicken yet?" Ren asked offhandedly, as he watched Kyoko walk off the set. _God, she's beautiful. _He clenched a fist unconsciously, unable to suppress all the possessiveness and jealousy that had arisen when he saw her with Hikaru.

"I've made a few calls," Yashiro said evasively.

"And?"

"Well," Yashiro said, suddenly inspired, "They don't want to reveal the identity of their mascot because the basis of his appeal is his anonymity. Or something like that..."

"Yashiro, you know who it is, don't you?"

"Well, yes. I know! How about I arrange for you to meet with the actor? Just one-on-one?" Yashiro rubbed his hands together gleefully, eager to set them up on a date without their knowledge. The best part would be that Ren wouldn't even be able to be angry at him for it, because he had expressly requested to contact Bo. It just so happened that Kyoko was Bo. Although it would have been fun to continue keeping it from him, the temptation of getting the two of them together on a date was just too great.

"I don't particularly want to know the identity of the actor, but I suppose it makes no difference since he knows who I am. I guess it's the same person, regardless of whether I'm talking to a chicken or a man."

_Or a girl, _thought Yashiro. "Very well, shall I arrange it for sometime this week then?"

"That's fine," Ren said, nodding. A part of him wanted to back out – it suddenly seemed as if he was making a big deal out of nothing. To go so far as to find Bo? But upon further reflection, he realised that he honestly didn't know where to go from here. His relationship with Kyoko was going around in circles, and he was still stuck on that damned pedestal while men like Ishibashi Hikaru went out for dinner with her and drove her home. The chicken had helped him before, so why open another door when one was already open?

/

Finally stepping off the set, Kyoko heaved a sigh of relief, and quickly made her way over to her bag to get some water. Before she could reach for it, however, a disembodied hand thrust a bottle in her face. Taking the bottle gratefully, she looked up and found the President's aide, Sebastian. He was dressed as an Egyptian god, complete with a jewel-encrusted and heavily embellished traditional headdress. In one hand, he held a stone tablet, carefully stained and chipped with stylised markings of age and deterioration, which were at odds with the modern Japanese engravings.

"This is for you," he said, placing the tablet in the hand that wasn't holding the bottle of water. "If you have any questions, please let us know." With that, he bowed, and slipped away as quietly as he'd arrived. Kyoko scanned the words on the tablet quickly, her eyes widening in shock and horror as she did so. Wailing in indignant protest, she slumped down onto the ground and laid her head to rest on a nearby chair. The President could not have made a more difficult request of her. What's more, not only was it a LoveMe task, but it was also vital to the development of her character that she fulfil this task. But _this_...this was too much.

Kanae had followed her off the set, but had wisely stayed out of the way during Kyoko's brief exchange with Sebastian. She now walked over and bent down beside her, plucking the tablet out of her limp hands. Kyoko didn't put up much of a fight, as she still busy wallowing in depression and horror. As she read, Kanae could only chuckle at the President's assignment.

"Well, who are you going to ask?"

Kyoko raised her head and blinked at her pitifully. "I don't want to ask anyone! It's too shameful and embarrassing to do something like that."

"It's normal for Nanami," Kanae pointed out, appealing to her professionalism. "What kind of actress are you if you can't embrace every aspect of your character? This is your biggest hurdle, and the President has suggested a way for you to overcome it. Besides, it's a LoveMe task so it's not like you can turn it down."

"Fine. I'll do it as Nanami. He didn't say I couldn't – he wasn't very specific after all," Kyoko said, a flicker of defiance entering her amber eyes once more. She raised herself from her prostrate position, and took the tablet from Kanae. "I'll ask someone out on a date. As Nanami."

**/**

**It's been a while. I don't really have any elaborate excuses (I used them all up to explain why I was 5 minutes late for work yesterday...) but either way, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If there are still any of you left after all this time. :D **

**- Interficere **


	12. Chapter 12

**Obligatory disclaimer: fanfiction. **

**Chapter Twelve **

"Mitsu-san?"

"...are you serious?"

"How about the director?"

"Come on, if you're going to ask the director, then you may as well ask one of the cameramen. Honestly, Kyoko."

"...can I?"

"No!"

"Moko-san! I can't think of anyone else."

"Mo! I don't have time for this. Of course you can think of more people; they can't be the only men you know. Ask your senpai!"

"I can't ask Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko's hands shuddered to a halt above the invitation she had been writing, her face mortified. The LoveMe girls were sitting in a backroom that was adjoined to Sawara's office, writing and addressing invitations for an elaborate function that the President was organising for the very important, rich, powerful and hopefully future producers and investors that were associated with LME.

Amamiya Chiori took over from writing the invitation, as Kyoko slowly returned to a semi-functional state. "What's this about?" she asked curiously, as she struggled to copy Kyoko's handwriting in an attempt to keep the invitation looking consistent.

Kanae smirked, but Kyoko was the one who answered, her voice lowered mournfully. "Takarada-san gave me a LoveMe assignment. I have to ask someone out on a date. It's supposed to help me develop my character."

"So I guess it's for your new drama?" Chiori asked. Kanae nodded as she deftly slid the final invitation of her stack into an envelope. The task had been easier for her than it had been for the other girls, as Kyoko and Chiori still had to refer to the guest list. Kanae, on the other hand, not only memorised the entire guest list, but also all their addresses, and as a result, got the whole job done a great deal faster.

Sighing again, Kyoko took another blank invitation off her own gradually decreasing stack, and began filling in the name. "I just don't see how I can ask someone just like that! It's so...shameless! And no one would want to go on a date with me anyway. Maybe I could pay someone."

Chiori smiled. "You're pretty popular now, Kyoko. Maybe you could date one of your fans? They're bound to say yes."

Kanae slammed a hand down on the table. "No! Kyoko, you do not need to sink that low. Trust me; any man you ask is bound to say yes. If you doubt me, you doubt our friendship. If you're my best friend, you'll believe me, and ask your senpai on a date. And look in a mirror while you're at it. Properly. It might help convince you." _Asking a fan...nothing good can come out of that. Tsuruga Ren, you owe me. Again. _

"Actually..." Kyoko tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully with a slender finger. "I can't ask Tsuruga-san. He plays Ryou. If Nanami went on a date with Ryou, then that would interfere with their reaction within the constraints of the drama, wouldn't it? If they developed their characters outside of the drama in a way that's unnatural. I mean, it's one thing to eat breakfast together as Nanami and Ryou when we're not filming, but if Nanami asks Ryou on a date when we're not filming, then technically we're doing something that hasn't even been written yet."

"...I don't think it works that way," Kanae said, raising an eyebrow. "You can just sort of...block it out. It's separate to the assignment anyway, the filming."

"Nanami can't go on a date with Ryou yet," Kyoko insisted earnestly, and returned to fretting over the invitations. "I don't think that's a good idea for the drama at all, or my character."

"Fine." Kanae shrugged, reaching over to help Kyoko and Chiori with their stacks of invitations. "But still, you have to do this soon. I mean, Nanami's relationship with Ryou is only going to intensify, and not only that, but you've also got that episode about her being a serial-dater, remember?"

"Yes," she said miserably. "I suppose I really should do this soon, then." She brightened. "I had nabemono with Hikaru-san, does that count as a date?"

"Were you the one who asked him?" Chiori asked.

"He asked me," Kyoko mused. "Anyway, I don't suppose it counts even if I had asked him, because I wasn't doing it as Nanami! Besides, that was before the assignment was issued."

"Well, you're right about it being before the assignment, but it doesn't specify that you have to do it as Nanami...in fact he addressed it to Mogami Kyoko," Kanae pointed out, crossing her legs as she leaned back in her chair, satisfied with the invitations she'd finished off alone. "Hey. You two. You haven't done a scrap of work since you started whinging about this. Put them in envelopes, I'm going to get some boxes to put these in."

Kanae slammed the door behind her as she left, as Chiori snapped to attention. She started placing the invitations in the stiff ecru envelopes. They were lined with gold foil, the same that had been used for the engraved, formal script on the invitations. Her eyes widened in awe as she finally took the time to read the contents of the invitation.

"It says it's going to be held at the Takarada Mansion," she read aloud. "It must be really grand there, if he's inviting all the rich producers and investors to his own home. I wonder what it's like there. Would it be like those fancy hotels where they hold wedding receptions and balls?"

"It's really beautiful," Kyoko said eagerly, her eyes sparkling with joyful reminiscence. "There's a huge ballroom; I suppose that's where he'll be holding the ball. The ceiling of the ballroom stretches all the way up three storeys of the mansion, and all around the sides are balconies. That's where the other floors are. But the centre is left clear, so when you're on the lowest floor, in the ballroom, you can look all the way up."

Chiori never ceased to be amazed at Kyoko's surprising revelations. Whether it was erokawa underwear, or her propensity to exude a suffocating black aura whenever certain musicians were in close proximity, Kyoko was definitely never predictable. "You've been to the President's mansion?"

Kyoko nodded, as if it were nothing. "Yep, I used to go there all the time to update him with nii-sa...I mean, uh, sometimes Maria invites me over to play with her." She scratched her head awkwardly, laughing nervously at her own slip-up.

"Right," Chiori said, nodding sceptically. Thankfully, she turned her attention to Kanae, who had just entered, lugging two boxes behind her. Grateful for the distraction, Kyoko hopped up, and began enthusiastically dumping the finished envelopes into the nearest box. Chiori could only shake her head and smile.

**/**

**Thank you to ****_A Midsummer Night's Dreams_ for reminding me that this existed. I had somehow forgotten. Between all the SACs and exams and outcomes this term, I've barely had time to read a non-school-related book, much less write anything. (How I miss my dear Hemingway and Machiavelli!) So yeah, I haven't updated because of...reasons. Hope you enjoyed this (somewhat bland) chapter, and thanks for all your feedback! (: Hope all you people up there are enjoying your summer. It's freezing down here. **


End file.
